poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sneaking in Burke and Blair's building
This is where the other pets search for Zoe in Burke and Blair's office in The Great Dog Caper. Vinnie Terrio: Yo, Zoe! You in here? Whiffle: Naw, this box is empty too. Pepper Clark: Zoe? Falcon: Zoe! Zoe! Penny Ling goes up to some toy Gorilla boxers Penny Ling: Excuse me, have any of you seen a purple dog with a black beret, and a broken collar? Gorilla boxer #1: No miss panda, I haven't. Gorilla boxer #2: HEY! She was talking to me! Gorilla boxer #1: NO, SHE WAS TALKING TO ME! 2 then battle each other and first gorilla makes the other's head pop up Penny Ling: Jeez, these 2 have some real anger problems. Sunil Nevla: We all thought the entrance to Ripslinger's castle was through the main gate. But infact the secret way was to the left, hidden in the shadows. Chainsaw: To the left in the shadows. Got it. they hear someone talking Opal: Someone's coming! Falcon: Quick, hide under that desk! the pets hide under the desk as Burke and Blair come in Burke: I don't wanna tell you about details. Blair: 1, 6, 5, that's a lot of numbers! No, we got it. Falcon: It's the damn scrap tugs! Woodchip: What's wrong with them? Winona: That's the kidnappers alright. Birchbark: Kidnappers! I can't believe it! Timber, Splinter, and Chomper logs shift and then something starts digging through the middle section and then Timber pops out Splinter: It's a good thing we're beavers. Chomper: his chops This is the best wood I've ever eaten! Timber: Yeah. in the office Blair: And the main attraction. the picture of Zoe Burke: And I promise, this will be good for Captain Zero's cousin. Mr. Zorran. Pepper Clark: gasp It's Zoe! Blair: Imagaine another zero to the price on Phone Burke: What? Zorran: He would definitly pay anything you 2 want! Blair: Yes! Burke: We'll take the next flight to Italy! Minka Mink: ITALY!? YOU CAN'T TAKE HER TO... covers her mouth with his wing Burke: Huh? Who said that? Blair: Must be hearing things, Mr. Burke. Burke: I don't know. Falcon: in releaf That was close. Minka Will try to be quieter you dumb monkey?! You almost got us caught! No chittering, no squeal or shreik either, okay? Minka Mark: Pinkie Okay. Falcon: If we wanna save Zoe, we have to be sneaky, but you positively can't yell, got it? Minka Mark: Mmm-hmm. Owlicious: Hoo-hoo. Whiffle: Good idea, let's go! all hop into the tugs' bag Blair: Thank you for your buisness! up in victory beavers then all get out of their log prison Splinter: something Hey, you hear that? Blair: We're gonna be rich, Mr. Burke. Rich, RICH! camera zooms in on Minka and Whiffle's tails Chomper: gasp It's Minka and Whiffy! Timber: Come on! Burke: humming beavers then pursue the 2 scrap tugs they slipped on some of the coal Timber: Hu! Splinter: Whoa! Chomper: slips look up and see the tugs are getting closer to the gate Splinter: Come on! Up this way! climb up a wall and then slide down a zip line tugs are now going through the gate Timber: Yes, we're gonna make it! the gate closes beavers slam into it Beavers: BOOF!!! slide down Gah! jump up and down to try and open the gate but to no avail. Chomper: It's no good, we're not heavy enough. ???: I can help you with that! Timber: Huh? ???: Over here, in the pililings! Splinter: Okay. go over to the pililings Chomper: Now what? ???: Knock the beam on the front left side] Timber: Whoa! pililings fall over and then land on the pressure plate, and the gate opens Splinter: Thanks mr. uh... Chomper: Come on, we don't have time for that. We need to get to that apartment building! 3 beavers take off, then a box opens up and out comes a toy dusty (simalar to the Dusty from the video game) Toy Dusty: at the beavers Hey! Hey, wait for me! I can help you! chases the beavers then another box opens up and toy version of the Ripslinger from the video game emerges Toy Ripslinger: Ah! Destroy Dusty! chases them 'DESTROY CROPHOPPER!! DESTROY CROPHOPPER!! DESTROY CROPHOPPER!! ' Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts